Generally, overrunning clutches are used in starter assemblies. The overrunning type clutch transmits torque in one direction and is freewheeling in the opposite direction. The starter utilizes a gear reduction of the output of the starter's cranking motor to produce the high starting torque necessary in some applications to start an engine. When the engine starts, it instantaneously accelerates towards its running speed forcing the clutch of the starter to overrun due to the clutch's output rotating slower than engine input rpm. In automotive engines, the starter is moved out of contact with the ring gear of the engine so that the starter only operates at the high engine speed for a very short period of time.
More specifically, the starter's pinion is clutched to drive shaft of the crank motor through the overrunning clutch, which permits the pinion to transmit drive in only one direction. In this manner, the drive is energized through the pinion to the engine flywheel ring gear. However, if the pinion remains engaged with the ring gear, for example, because an operator fails to release the key as soon as the engine starts, the running engine causes the crank motor to spin excessively. During such overrunning time a “coast down” noise occurs until the armature of the cranking motor stops rotating. This coast down noise is significantly undesirable, particularly in automotive engines.
The present disclosure is directed towards overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.